In general, there are three basis ways that wastewater from a wastewater generating source; e.g., home, business or the like can be disposed of, namely;
(1) direct connection to a municipal wastewater treatment system;
(2) use of a septic system; and
(3) use of an advanced or secondary wastewater treatment system; e.g., an aerobic wastewater treatment system.
For purposes of the following description, while the words homes, residences or dwellings may be employed, it will be understood that the words include commercial establishments, restaurants and the like.